Overgrown Rover
The Overgrown Rover is a major antagonist from the One Punch Man series. It is a massive, dog-like creature that serves as one of the high ranking members of the Monster Association, serving as the guardian to seek out intruders. After the fall of the Monster Association's defeat, it and Black Sperm were later taken in care by Butterfly DX, Chain'n'Toad, and Forte. Appearance Overgrown Rover has a massive dog-like appearance, standing on its four hinds. It has a pair of three, bright eyeballs and a set of sharp teeth that stick out of its skull. It overall has a demonic appearance with its fur rising in a sharpened appearance. It was originally a huge creature, but after its defeat by the Hero Association, its size drastically reduced to a normal-sized dog. Personality Overgrown Rover behaves nearly identical to an obedient dog. It carries out orders without hesitation and pledges its loyalty to whomever. Despite its ferocious appearance, it is generally a calm monster that observes its surroundings. However, once it's been provoked, it can easily lash out in anger and attack like a savage beast without warning. Upon losing its massive side and becoming a pet of Saitama's, Rover now acts as a harmless dog with no evil intentions and instead wishes to live a peaceful life. History Monster Association Arc Overgrown Rover coincidentally encounters Garou and Busaiku in the hideout, who were attempting to escape. Despite spotting them, Rover did nothing and simply observed them as the two quietly walked away. Eventually, Garou and Busaiku managed to get away, but are then confronted by Super Mouse, Showerhead, and Unihorn. During the battle, Unihorn launches his horn straight towards Garou. Garou managed to avoid it, but the horn-headed straight to Rover, stabbing it, causing Rover to roar loudly. After killing the three monsters, Rover confronts Garou himself. Garou engages Rover in a fierce battle. Rover blasts him through the floors of the hideout, destroying the majority of the place in the process. Despite taking such damage, Garou was still standing. Rover continues to fire its blasts at him. However, Garou was able to evade it and land a striking blow on Rover. Despite using such force, however, Rover tanked the hit as if it was nothing and sent him flying back down through the floors once more, bringing him down to Gyoro Gyoro. Rover later encounters Saitama and attempts to battle him, only to be beaten into submission. While Saitama battles Orochi, Rover awakens from its slumber, who notes the two battling each other. Orochi orders Rover to kill Saitama, but Rover proceeds to flee immediately upon recognizing who Orochi was fighting. Rover is then confronted by Fubuki, Genos, Bang, and Bomb, who all try their best to defeat Rover. Despite their best effort, Rover remained standing, shrugging off their attacks. Frustrated at this point, Bang had wished that Rover would just simply remain still and quiet, only for Rover to suddenly take command and remain seated. Psycho Sisters Arc Eventually, Rover's size drastically reduced to that of a small dog. After the fall of the Monster Association, Rover met up with Black Sperm, who was now standing at one cell left. With nothing left to do, the two decided to tag along with Saitama and followed him to the Hero Association. They are then placed in the hands of three heroes. Powers and Abilities Overgrown Rover is one of the most powerful members of the Monster Association, as it is estimated be a Dragon Level Threat; monsters that are capable of destroying multiple cities. Because of this, it is often placed next to monsters such as Black Sperm, Evil Natural Water, and Elder Centipede. Rover is also one of the main executive members in the Monster Association, making it one of the high ranked members in the organization. Rover has a variety of powers and abilities that overall makes it a deadly monster. These include: *'Immense Strength': Rover is incredibly strong enough to break through solid concrete and stone with ease. He has also shown to break Unihorn's horn, which was said to be in a near-unbreakable state. *'Immense Speed': Rover can move at insane speed and has shown to outrun those like Garou, who can move very fast as well. His overall speed rivals with the top S-Class heroes. *'Immense Durability': Rover can tank serious hits with almost little to no damage. It has shown to survive attacks from powerful beings such as Garou and even Saitama himself, who is known for one-shotting monsters with no effort. Because of its insane bulk, Bang and Bomb had to rely on using Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist, a technique that's more powerful than the one used on Elder Centipede. *'Energy Project': Rover can fire blasts made of energy from its mouth. These energy blasts are powerful enough to create shockwaves to cause an entire city to shake and rumble, as well as burn through stone to ashes and one shotting Demon Level Threats. Trivia * Overgrown Rover is one of the few monsters to survive a punch from Saitama, although in Rover's case, Saitama had no intentions of killing it. External links *Overgrown Rover - OnePunch-Man Wiki Navigation Category:One Punch Man Villains Category:Genderless Category:Manga Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Monsters Category:Guardians Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Animals Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Mute Category:Wrathful Category:Affably Evil Category:Predator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Giant Category:Barbarian Category:Mutants